This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vertically-hanging, foldable barriers can include doors, walls, screens, shutters, and partitions, each having multiple sections or panels joined together and adjacent to one another to form a barrier that can be opened and closed by folding or stacking the panels against one another. Hinge hardware can be installed between adjacent panels to allow them to rotate relative to one another to facilitate opening and closing the barrier.
A hinge assembly can include a hinge plate having a barrel and at least one leaf. The barrel has a passageway through which a hinge pin or pivot pin is placed or passes. Extending from the barrel may be one or more leafs that can include throughbores or apertures that allow for the passage of fasteners, such as screws, to attach the hinge plate to a panel. The barrel may generally extend the length of the leaf. If the pivot pin is passed therethrough, the barrel generally extends at least the length of the pivot pin. The pivot pin may be connected to a fastening portion, such as a header, a connector in a header, or carriage, for example, to facilitate vertically hanging the panel.